Easy Come, Easy Go
by Ravyn Knyght
Summary: Just a little fic using characters created by Angel Raye. What is it that Maggie and Daisy do to make their parents upset? R


Easy Come, Easy Go -- By Ravyn Knyght

(...) indicates facial expression, action, reaction.

... indicates thought.

Disclaimer: "This fic will involve Maggie and Daisy, who are 16 in this story, two of Angel Raye's characters. I guess it could be PG rated for the first part can easily be taken several ways. If you keep reading then it will be self explanatory as to what takes place. I thought this would be funny because Angel Raye portrays her Maggie character as always being the sensible one. I hope you enjoy it! Oh and as I said earlier the characters I write about in this fic are sole property of Angel Raye except for the original Sailor Scouts and Rini who belong to --Naoko Takeuchi? Sorry I'm real bad with women's names! That is why I don't have a girlfriend. I also understand that if I ever take credit for the Chibi Scout idea in any way, shape or form Angel Raye won't kill me but I will beg for death long before she gets through with me!"

-- Qouth the Ravyn

Man: Nervous?

Maggie: A little.

Man: Worried?

Maggie: Yeah.

Man: Well don't be. I've done this countless times.

Maggie: Will it hurt?

Man: I won't lie. Yes it does. But I'll make it as quick as possible.

Maggie: Will there be much blood?

Man: A little. Are you ready?

Maggie: Okay, I'm ready.

Man: Are you sure?

Maggie: (Nods head) Ah haw.

Man: Here we go!

Maggie: (Winces) AAAAHHHHH!

A half hour later...

Daisy: So how was it?

Maggie: Painful.

Daisy: (Rolls eyes) Whimp!

Maggie: (Angered) Well at least I went through with it!

Daisy: Yeah, after three whimp outs! Okay! Okay! Don't pitch a fit!

Maggie: (Sighs) Yeah. I'll leave that for Mom and Dad when they find out!

Daisy: (Laughs) My parents will throw one too!

Maggie: (Worries) Do you think we should have done it?

Daisy: Why not? It's cool! I bet everyone will freak when they find out!

Maggie: You're right! I'm tired of everyone saying I'd be too afraid to do it!

Daisy: (Excited) I can't wait to show off!

Maggie: (Wonders) Does Mom already know?

Back at the palace...

Pluto quarters…

Gary: Hi Princess! How was school?

Maggie: (Chews gum) Fine.

Gary: You got home later than usual?

Maggie: (Starts to get nervous) Daisy and I were just window shopping.

Gary: Oh. Well dinner's almost ready.

Maggie: (Relieved sigh) Okay.

Gary: (Curious) I don't think I've ever seen you chew gum before?

Maggie: (Nervous) First time for everything! (Nervous laugh)

Gary: Well spit it out then. It'll be hard to eat your food.

Maggie: (Sweat drop) Uh yeah, right. (Carefully spits out gum) There!

Gary: (Wonders) Is there more? You're still talking funny?

Maggie: (Thinks fast) I must have bit my tongue.

Setsuna: (Comes in) I thought I'd take the evening off from my post.

Maggie: (Panicks) Uh..Hi, Mom!

Setsuna: (Thinks) So how was your day?

Maggie: Fine.

Gary: Well dinner's ready!

Setsuna: (Smells aroma) Great! And it's my favorite too! Cajun chicken!

Family: (Sits at table)

Maggie: (Panicks) Oh now that's not fair!

Gary: Come on everyone! Dig in!

Setsuna: Mmmm! This is soo good!

Maggie: (Groans) This is soo bad! Uh...yeah.

Gary: (Curious) So did you and Daisy see anything interesting?

Maggie: No not really.

Gary: You're not eating. Don't you like it?

Setsuna: (Wonders) I thought this was your favorite too?

Maggie: (Panicks) Ah..I'm not that hungry.

Setsuna: (Glares) Alright! Let's see it!

Gary: (Curious) See what?

Maggie: (Eyes widen, Cheeks slightly blue) Yeah. See what?

Setsuna: (Angry) Tounge! Out! Now!

Maggie: (Scared, sticks out tounge)

Gary: (Outraged) I don't believe it! Why!

Maggie: (Ashamed) I wanted to do something exciting.

Setsuna: (Pulls out communicatior) Amy. I'm coming to your office with Maggie.

Amy: (Sighs) I'm already on my way.

Gary: (Angry) That is coming off!

Maggie: (Pleading) But...

Setsuna &Gary: No buts!

Setsuna & Maggie: (Leave for Amy's office)

Jupiter quarters...

Lita: (Hugs Daisy) You're back late! Where were you?

Daisy: (Sweat drop) Maggie and I stopped at the library to pick up some books.

Lita: (Wonders) You're talking a little funny. Are you alright?

Daisy: (Cheeks blue slightly) Uh...I bit my tongue. That's all. (Laughs nervously)

Lita: Well I have just the cure for that! (Takes out ice cube tray) Put one on your tongue.

Daisy: (Stammers) Uh...no it's not that bad! (Shows book bag) I have to start my book report.

Lita: (Suspicious) Homework before dinner? That's a first!

Daisy: (Laughs nervously) Yeah, well I think it's time I got serious.

Ken: (Comes in) Mmmmm! Dinner smells great! I can't wait!

Lita: (Smiles at Ken) Good because it's your favorite! Five spice chili.

Daisy: (Groans, fixed smile) Mine too!

Family: (Sits at table)

Lita: (Serves food) Okay then! Eat up! (Passes bowl of hot chili to Daisy)

Daisy: (Sweat drop) Mmmmm! Smells good!

Ken: Tastes even better! Honey, you're the greatest!

Lita: (Blushes) You're so sweet! (Kisses Ken)

Daisy: (Clears throat) (Ken Lita start eating again)

Lita: (Wonders) Daisy are you alright? You're not eating?

Daisy: (Starts eating) I'm fine! I'm just letting it cool a bit! (Blows on spoonful of chili)

Lita: Well, eat up!

Daisy: (Mutters) Alright. (Starts eating) HOT! HOT! HOT!

Lita: Is it good?

Daisy: (Eyes watering, nods head) It's...hot n' spicy.

Ken: Just like your Mom! (Winks at Lita)

Lita: (Blushes) Oh Ken, please!

Daisy: (Glares at glass of water) This stuff is burning my brains out as well as my tounge! (Daisy takes a sip of water)

Lita: (Notices Daisy's expression) Are you alright?

Daisy: (Sweating, eyes watering) Did you have to make it soo hot! It's burning my tounge! It's just a little too spicy.

Lita: I guess I over did it a little with the spices. (Tastes chili)

Daisy: (Rolls eyes) Gee, ya think?

Ken: Nonsense! (Goes for seconds) The hotter the better!

Daisy: (stares at glass of water) I can't take it anymore! (Daisy plunges tongue into glass of water) Aaaahhh! That feels SO good! (Relieved)

Lita: (Stares at Daisy in horror) DAISY JULIA! What is that on your tongue!

Ken: (Looks) Oh my...

Daisy: (Face turns blue) Busted! Ah...Ah!

Lita: (Angry) Not another word! (Pulls out communicator) That is coming off this instant!

Daisy: (Whines) But Moooom!

Lita: (Glaring) Amy! I'm taking Daisy to your office! Meet us there!

Amy: (Puzzled, wonders) Always when I'm eating! (Heads off to office)

Lita & Daisy: (Leaves for Amy's office)

At Amy's office...

Amy: (Examines Daisy & Maggie) I don't see signs of any infection.

Setsuna & Lita: (Relieved) Get rid of them!

Lita: (Growling) No daughter of mine is going to go around with a tongue ring!

Setsuna: (Agreeing) Neither will mine!

Hotaru: (Prepares pliers) I'll take care of Maggie. (Passes another pair of pliers to Amy)

Amy: (Holds Daisy's tongue with forceps) Now Daisy, This might hurt a little!

Hotaru: Likewise Maggie.

Amy & Hotaru: Are you ready?

Daisy & Maggie: (Sighs, nod heads) Ah haw.

Amy: Let's do it.

Daisy & Maggie: (Winces) AAAHHH!

--The End--


End file.
